Kidnapped
by alien83
Summary: Es geht um ein vermisstes Mädchen. Anfangs empfand Sherlock als langweilig,doch dann wurde es doch noch zu einem fesselnden Fall.


Titel: Kidnapped

Geblendet vom flackernden Licht der Neonlampe wachte Sherlock auf. Er verzog das Gesicht. Der Schmerz durchfuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein. „Sie sind wach."stellte eine piepsige Stimme fest. Sherlock Blickfeld war noch unscharf. Eine zierliche Person saß zusammengekauert an der Wand. Sie war schon länger hier,als er. Ihre langen blonden Haare waren verklebt. Ihre Haut war mit Schmutz und Blut übersät. Die Kleidung waren verschlissen. An Handgelenken waren blutergüsse von den Ketten bzw fesseln zu sehen. „Amy Westwood nehm ich mal an?"fragte Sherlock. Die Angesprochene blickte ihn verwundert an. „Woher wissen sie meinen Namen."fragte das Mädchen. Der junge Mann lächelte.

48Stunden zuvor

„Wir haben neue Klienten."meinte John. „Langweilig."sagte Sherlock nur und durchblätterte die Zeitung. Es standen wieder die üblichen Vermisstenanzeigen. Bei einer blieb Sherlock jedoch hängen. Amy Westwood 18jahre alt wurde vor zwei Tagen als vermisst gemeldet. Trotz langer Suchaktion blieb das junge Mädchen verschwunden. Sie war mit einigen Mitschülern campen gewesen. Einer ihrer Mitschüler sah sie zum letzten mal als sie richtung Kiosk gehen wollte. Die Eltern des vermissten Mädchen sind verzweifelt und bittet die Bevölkerung um mithilfe. „Wahrscheins erfolglos."dachte Sherlock sich und schlug die Zeitung zu. Vor ihm standen zwei personen. Sherlock blickte sie lange an. „Mr und Mrs. Westwood. Interessante Anzeige."sagte Sherlock nur. Die beiden Angesprochenen schauten sich sprachlos an. „Woher wussten sie,das wir die Westwoods sind?"fragte die Frau. „Sie haben ähnlichkeiten mit ihrer Tochter. Also ich nehme mal an,ich soll wohl ihre verschwundene Tochter finden?"fragte Sherlock.

Da wurde auch John hellhörig,der für die beiden einen Tee kochte. Normalerweise interessierte sich für solche Vermisstenfälle überhaupt nicht. Was war an dem Fall anders?

„Ja wir brauchen ihre Hilfe. Die Polizei hilft uns nicht weiter. Es sind schon zwei Tage vergangen und unsere Tochter ist immer noch spurlosverschwunden. Wir wissen nicht weiter. Bitte helfen sie uns."bat die Ehefrau und tränen fliessen über ihre Wangen. Sherlock rollte die Augen. „Dann machen sie mir mal den Fall schmackhaft. Hatten sie streit mit ihr,hatte sie einen schlechten Einfluss von ihren Freunden?"fragte Sherlock.

„Nein sie ist ein liebes Kind. Sie würde nicht einfach so verschwinden."sagte der Mann aufgebracht. „Ist sie aber. Ich möchte die Namen ihrer Freunde haben."sagte Sherlock.

„Sie übernehmen den Fall?"fragte die Frau.

„Sie überraschen mich,Sherlock."sagte John,als sie mit dem Taxi zu den Freunden des vermissten Mädchen fuhren.

„Ich weiss das ich sie gerne überrasche. Wie hab ich diesmal ihre interesse geweckt? Warten sie. Sie meinen,weil ich diesen langweiligen Fall angenommen habe? Ist nur zeitvertreib bis die richtigen Fälle kommen."meinte der junge Holmes. Watson verdrehte die Augen. „Lassen sie das nicht die Eltern hören. Die waren schon voller Hoffnung,als sie sich ihrer Sache annahmen."meinte er. „Das Mädchen ist entweder tot oder macht sich irgendwo ein schönes leben."sagte Sherlock gelangweilt.

„Sherlock Holmes und das ist mein Freund Watson."stellte Sherlock sich kurz vor. „Kollege"korrigierte John, da die Eltern ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Blick empfangen. „Und was möchten sie von meinem Sohn?"fragte der Vater

„Wir wurden von Mr. Und Mrs. Westwood beauftragt,licht ins dunkle zu bringen."meinte Sherlock nur und schaute in die Wohnung rein. „Oh Amy wurde immer noch nicht gefunden? Kommen sie doch rein. Ich hole Mike."sagte die Ehefrau.

„Kennen sie Amy gut?"fragte Sherlock. „Selbstverständlich. Wir pflegen gute Kontakte zu ihren Eltern. Sie sind im Elternbeirats. Da sehen wir sie oft."sagte der Vater. „Haben sie irgendwas auffälliges bei Amy feststellen können?"fragte Sherlock. „Nein nicht das ich wüsste. Da müssen sie wirklich mit Mike sprechen."sagte der Vater.

Mike kam mit seiner Mutter in die Küche.

„ ."grüsste Mike und gab ihm die Hand. „Ich würde jetzt gerne mit ihrem Sohn alleine sprechen."sagte Sherlock.

„Also Mike was ist beim campen passiert?"fragte Sherlock ernst. „Nichts ist passiert. Alles war super. Bis Amy verschwand. Es ist furchbar."sagte Mike leise. „Lüge. Wenn du Amy helfen willst dann sag die Wahrheit,sonst könnte ich deinen Eltern erzählen,das du heimlich Joints rauchst."sagte Sherlock. Mike schaute ihn erschrocken an. „Bitte ich sag die Wahrheit,aber bitte erzählen sie meinen Eltern nichts. Die sind absolut gegen Rauchen."sagte Mike.

„Erzähl mir alles,was ihr gemacht habt. Auch wenn es in deinen Augen unnötig erscheint,es könnte wichtig sein."sagte Sherlock. Mike schluckte und begann zu erzählen.

Ich holte Amy,Fiona,Andrew von zu Hause ab. Wir sind alle in der gleichen Klasse. Wir wollten übers Wochenende campen gehen. Das Wetter war super,also wars auch perfekt.

„Hallo leute."grüsste ich die Drei. Sie warfen ihre Ausrüstungen in den hinteren Teil des Wagens und machten sich dann gemütlich.

„Endlich ohne Eltern."sagte Amy aufatmend,als ich losfuhr. „Du sagst es. Hast dus dabei?"fragte ich.

Amy lachte und holte aus ihrer Tasche einen selbstgedrehten Joint. „super."sagte ich und zog dran.

Die Stimmung war gut. Bis uns dann ein dummer Van fast die Vorfahrt nahm. Wir hielten an und hupten. „Idioten!" rief Fiona denen hinterher. Doch die fuhren ungehindert davon.

„Was für eine Farbe hatte der Van?"unterbrach John seine Story.

„Was für eine dumme Frage. Hast du dir ausser dem Model noch was merken können?"fragte Sherlock.

„Ich erinnere mich kaum noch daran. Es war ein weisser Van. Die Scheiben waren blau getönt. Die Insassen konnte ich nicht sehen."sagte Mike.

„Sehr viel ist das ja nicht."sagte Sherlock nur.

„ist es denn wichtig? Meinen sie das diese leute etwas mit Amy`s verschwinden zu tun haben?"fragte Mike und seine Stimme bebte.

„Erzähl weiter."sagte Sherlock und blickte seinen Kollegen vielsagend an.

Mike nickte nur und überlegte wo er stehen geblieben war.

„Ihr wart richtung Camp unterwegs,bis euch dieser Van beinahe die Vorfahrt nahm." Half Sherlock ihm auf die Sprünge.

„Ah ja richtig."sagte Mike und sammelte sich erneut.

Nachdem wir uns von den Schock erholt haben fuhren wir weiter. Wir zogen noch ein paar Joints und tranken Alkohol. Also ich trank kein Alkohol,weil ich ja fuhr.

Dann kamen wir endlich an. Wir haben uns eine Stelle ausserhalb von den anderen Familien gesucht. Auf Kindergeschrei und Erwachsene hatten wir kein Bock. Wir wollten unter uns bleiben.

Wir packten unsere Zelte aus und Andrew bereitete das Lagerfeuer vor. Es war recht lustig gewesen.

„Langweilig. Ist noch irgendwas auffälliges passiert?"unterbrach Sherlock den Jugendlichen.

„Aufregendes? Naja ich habe versucht Fiona avancen zu machen. Es hat geklappt wir haben...

„Das ist nichts aufregendes."sagte Sherlock ziemlich aggressiv. John schmunzelte

„Amy aber stritt sich mit Andrew und die ging dann wütend weg. Ich hörte nur noch das sie zum Kiosk laufen wollte um uns Chips und trinken holen wollte."sagte Mike

„Das war bis auf die Andeutung vom Van pure Zeitverschwendung. Wenn dieser Andrew das gleiche langweilige zeug erzählt erschiss ich mich."sagte Sherlock,als sie im Taxi saßen.

„Ich hab das früher auch gerne gemacht. Campen mit Mädels abhängen. Was habe sie in ihrer Jugend getan?"fragte John neugierig.

„Ich war im Internat."sagte Sherlock nur und gab dem Taxifahrer die Adresse von Andrew.

„Internat kann auch ganz lustig sein."meinte John.

„Dann waren sie wohl nicht im meinem gewesen."sagte Sherlock nur.

„Was war denn so schlimm gewesen?"fragte John.

„Ich hoffe,das Andrew mehr details zum Van geben kann."überlegte Sherlock laut und tippte wieder an seinem Smartphone rum

John seufzte,er hatte gehofft mehr über Sherlocks Vergangenheit erfahren zu können. Gut er weiss,das sherlock nichts von campen hält und das er schlechte Erfahrungen im Internat wohl gesammelt hatte. Ist schon mal ein Anhaltspunkt.

Wie bei Mike,saßen die Drei in Andrews Küche. Andrew berichtete was ihm aufgefallen ist.

„Ja an den Van kann ich mich erinnern. Der war auch in der nähe vom Camp gewesen."sagte Andrew. Da wurden John und Sherlock hellhörig. „So? und das habt ihr auch der Polizei gesagt?"fragte Sherlock.

„ wahrscheins ergebnislos."sagte Andrew traurig. Sherlock blickte verwirrt John an.

„Wir versuchen unser Bestes,das Amy gefunden wird."sagte John lächelnd. „Ich hoffe es. Das letzte mal,als ich sie gesehen habe,hab ich schlimme Dinge zu ihr gesagt."sagte Andrew leise. „Was für Dinge?"fragte Sherlock

„Das sie sich verpissen soll und sich einen anderen Deppen suchen soll."sagte Andrew.

„Warum?"fragte John.

„Ich hatte den Verdacht,das Amy nicht aufrichtig zu mir ist. Das sie vielleicht schon einen Freund hat und mit mir nur spielt."sagte Andrew.

„Nur einen Verdacht?"fragte Sherlock. „Ich hatte sie vor einiger Zeit gesehen,wie sie in den Wagen eines Typen stieg."sagte Andrew.

„Wann war das genau? Wars bei euch in der Schule?"fragte Sherlock.

„Es war kurz vor unserem Ausflug. Ja es war nach Schulschluss gewesen."sagte Andrew.

„Und was weißt du über den Van? Farbe? Auffälligkeiten?"fragte Sherlock

Es war auf jedenfall der gleiche Van,der uns die Vorfahrt genommen hat. Er war weiss und hatte blau getönte Autoscheiben. Es saßen zwei Typen drin. Aber ich konnte ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen. Hat mich eigentlich nicht sonderlich interessiert,da ich mit Amy ja streit hatte."sagte Andrew.

„Gut wir haben schon einige Anhaltspunkte."sagte Sherlock zufrieden.

„Wir sollten uns aufteilen. Sie kümmern sich um diesen ominösen Freund. Vor der Schule gibt's sicherlich überwachunskameras. Ich werde mir die Videoaufzeichnungen vom Camp ansehen."sagte Sherlock.

„Und wo treffen wir uns wieder?"fragte John.

„zu Hause. Ich denke bis Abends werden wir den Fall gelöst haben."sagte Sherlock augenzwinkernd.

„Hervorragend, sie haben mich gefunden."meinte Amy sarkastisch,als Sherlock ihr kurz erzählt hat,woher er sie kannte.

„Sarkasmus? Für eine 18jährige hast du aber schon ziemlich viele Feinde."sagte Sherlock und blickte sich um.

„Danke,wäre mir nicht aufgefallen. Ich habe mich mit falschen Leuten eingelassen."sagte Amy

„Ah dieser ominöse neue Freund? Wie heisst er? Simon Downlay? 20jahre alt und vorbestraft. Du liebst wohl böse Jungs."sagte Sherlock.

„Haben sie eine Ahnung wie wir hier herauskommen?"fragte Amy stattdessen. „Sicher ich arbeite noch daran."sagte Sherlock.

Dann wurde auch die Kellertür geöffnet und zwei Männer kamen herein und nahmen das Mädel mit. Diese schrie wie am spiess. Man sah die Angst in ihrem Gesicht geschrieben. „Wohin bringen sie sie? Sie ist langweilig und leicht reizbar. Glauben sie mir. Nur eine halbe Stunde mit ihr geredet und ich bin schon reizbar."sagte Sherlock.

„Klappe!"rief der eine Mann.

„Ausländer. Sie scheinen ein Amerikaner zu sein."meinte Sherlock. Verdutzt blickte der Mann seinen Kumpane an.

„Bringen wir sie weg."sagte der Amerikaner nur und dann verschwanden sie auch.

Währenddesen blickte Sherlock sich noch einmal um in sein Gefängnis. Er war nicht angekettet. Warum? Seine Beine konnte er nicht bewegen. Ihm wurde etwas injiziert. Wie lange die Wirkung anhält?

Sherlock robbte sich an die Tür. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten um zu sehen,was draussen sich verbarg.

Es war mehr als ein Keller. Sie befanden sich unter der Erde. Keiner würde sie hören. Ok jetzt muss ein Plan her.

Dann zuckte Sherlock zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Er hörte eindeutig Schüsse und Geschreie. Amy und er waren wohl nicht die einzigen Gefangene. Dann hörte der junge Mann,wie eine tür aufgeschlagen wurde und dann war es wieder still.

Sherlock hörte ein lautes schluchzen.

„Hallo?"rief Sherlock. Das Schluchzen verstummte. „Ich weiss das da jemand ist."rief Sherlock

„Ein Mann?"fragte die Person leise.

„Sie klingen überrascht."meinte Sherlock.

„Sie werden sie töten. Man hat für sie keine Verwendung. Ein Wunder das sie noch leben."sagte die Person leise

„Wie meinen sie das? Wo sind wir? Was sind das für leute? Menschenhandel?"fragte Sherlock. Der Fall scheint doch weitaus interessanter zu sein,als Sherlock gedacht hätte

„Menschenhandel? Ha so was in der Art. Wir werden an reichen Geschäftsmänner ersteigert. Eigentlich sind es nur Frauen,aber vielleicht stehen andere auf was anderes."sagte die Person.

Sherlock schluckte. Auf so was hatte er keine Lust

„Wie heissen sie? Wie sind sie hierhergekommen?"fragte der junge Mann.

„Name ist unbedeutend. Ich wurde schon so lange rumgereicht,das ich nicht mehr weiss wie mein wirklicher name ist. Das hier ist nur eine zwischenstation. Geschnappt wurde ich,als ich auf den Markt in Jerusalem ging. Es waren zwei Männer,sie stiessen mich in ein Geländewagen. Sie betäubten mich und das letzte an was ich mich erinnere,das ich in einem Keller wie diesem hier wieder erwachte."sagte die Person.

„Jerusalem? Sie können aber gut englisch."sagte Sherlock. „Ich war dolmetscherin."sagte sie.

„Und keiner vermisst sie?"fragte Sherlock verblüfft. „Wie sie sehen."sagte die Dolmetscherin.

„Und wie ging es weiter?"fragte sherlock.

„Sie scheinen ein ganz neugieriges Kerlchen zu sein."meinte die Dolmetscherin und fing an zu stöhnen.

„Schmerzen?"fragte Sherlock.

„Unwichtig. Wie heissen sie?"fragte die Dolmetscherin.

„Sherlock Holmes."sagte der Angesprochene.

„Sherlock Holmes ist ein ungewöhnlicher Name."sagte sie.

„Tja meine Eltern lieben ungewöhnliche Namen. Aber erzählen sie weiter. Haben sie jemals einer ihrer Entführer erkannt? Was ich weiss,das einer von ihnen Amerikaner ist."sagte Sherlock.

„Das habe ich auch bereits vermutet. Die restlichen Dinge sind nicht sehr glanzvoll. Ich wurde mit einem schlauch gewaschen. Neu gekleidet. Dann wurde ich von den Amerikaner in einen Raum gebracht. Ich sah nur Zahlen. Es waren Angebote. Die höchsbietende hat mich sozusagen ersteigert.

Der Rest können sie ja erahnen."sagte die Dolmetscherin.

„Wie lange sind sie schon in diesem Keller?"fragte Sherlock.

„Seit einer Woche. Sie fragen mich sicherlich wegen dem Mädchen,das bei ihnen miteingesperrt ist nicht wahr?"fragte sie.

Sherlock lächelte. „Richtig. Wissen sie irgendwas?"fragte er.

„Sie ist noch nicht lange da. Aber ich denke sie wird darauf vorbereitet. Und wer sich weigert,das haben sie sicherlich vorhin gehört. Wird gefoltert oder erschossen."sagte sie leise.

Bevor Sherlock noch was erwidern konnte,kamen wieder Geräusche von draussen. „Sie kommen."sagte die Frau ängstlich.

Sherlock verzog sich wieder an seine alte Position und wartete. Die Informationen müssen erst mal verarbeitet werden. Aber eins ist sicher. Amy und er müssen hier raus,bevor ihr das gleiche widerfährt,wie der Dolmetscherin.

Die Tür wurde wieder aufgerissen und eine heulende Amy wurde reingeschliffen. Sie wurde angekettet. An ihr klebte frisches Blut. Das Blut floss an den Oberschenkel runter. Sherlock war sichtlich erschrocken und blickte wütend die beiden Männer an,die sie anketten. Seine Beine waren immer noch taub.

„Wie erbä werden bald die gerechte Strafe bekommen. Sie haben sich mit den falschen angelegt."sagte Sherlock.

Die Männer blickten ihn an. „So wieso das?"fragten sie belustigt. „Nach mir wird gesucht."sagte Sherlock siegessicher.

„Wenn sie meinen."sagte die beiden und kamen ihm näher und schlugen ihn bewustlos. Er hörte nur wie Amy hysterisch schrie,dann wurde alles schwarz.

„Das Swatteam ist bereit."sagte der Einsatzleiter. Der Angesprochene trug einen teuren Markenanzug und an seiner rechten Seite hatte er einen Regenschirm. „Dann stürmen sie. Jede Minute zählt."sagte Mycroft Holmes und blickte zu Lestrade. Der gab zu seinen Beamten die nötigen Befehle. John war nervös, er hoffe das es seinem Kollegen gut ging. Er wurde seit einen Tag vermisst. Dank ihrer guten Recherche wurde schnell das Loch dieser Menschenhändler gefunden.

„ZUGRIFF"schrie der Einsatzleiter.

Eigentlich ging alles rassendschnell. Man hörte schüsse fallen und tränengase wurde eingesetzt. John,Lestrade und Mycroft konnten sehen,wie sie in das Gebäude eindrangen. Einige Männer versuchten die Polizisten zu erschissen. Es ging dann einige Etagen tiefer. Es war eine Art Gefängnistrakt. Die Polizisten öfneten jede Tür. Es war schrecklich all diese geschundenen Frauen zu sehen. Manche lagen erschossen in ihrem eigenen Blut. Andere trakte waren leer.

Aber die eigentliche Zielpersonnen waren nicht da. Amy und Sherlock blieben verschwunden. Die Männer die gefangen werden konnten,wurden dann nach Scotland Yard gebracht und verhört.

„Wo sind die anderen Gefangenen? Wo sind ihre Chefs?"fragte Lestrade. Die Männer grinsten. „Von mir aus können sie machen was sie wollen. Wir haben keine Angst."sagte er und setzte sich genüsslich nach hinten. Lestrade blickte zur Scheibe.

Mycrofts Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

John war verzweifelt. „Vielleicht sollen wir die Frauen befragen. Oder nochmal zum Ort fahren und nach Hinweisen suchen."sagte John und blickte Mycroft an. Doch der drehte sich nur um und verschwand. Ratlos wartete auf Lestrade und sagte ihm das gleiche.

„Wo ist Mycroft?"fragte Greg,als sie zum Ort des Schreckens fuhren. Noch immer waren die Polizisten mit der Spurensicherungen zu gange. „Er ist einfach gegangen. Ohne ein Wort mit mir gewechselt zu haben."sagte John seufzend.

„Anderson was haben sie?"fragte Lestrade,als dieser ihnen entgegen kam. „Wir haben was entdeckt."sagte Anderson nur.

Die Beiden folgten ihnen. Es war ein versteckter Raum. „Das sieht hier wie bei einer Quizshow aus."sagte John als er sich umsah. Es waren einige Tische die einen Kreis bilden.

„John hier fanden die Ersteigerungen statt."sagte Anderson leise und blickte zu Lestrade rüber.

blickte die Beiden schweigend an. „Meinen sie,das Sherlock auch ersteigert wurde?"fragte John leise.

„Wir wissen es nicht."sagte Anderson.

„wir haben hier Aufzeichnungen von diesen Ersteigerungen gefunden. Es sind viele Videobänder. Vielleicht finden wir was über diese perversen Geschäftsmänner heraus."sagte Donovan,die sich zu den Drei dazugesellt hatte.

Mit Kaffee und Fastfood saßen die Polizisten vor den Videoaufzeichnungen. Es war einfach nur schrecklich. Wie Menschenunwürdig man nur sein konnte. Doch es wurde keine Aufzeichnung von Amy und Sherlock gesichtet.

„Vielleicht sind sie auch tot."sagte Anderson leise zu Donovan. Doch John hörte es und blickte sie wütend an.

„Das wünschen sie sich nicht wahr?ß Keiner der sie in ihrer Arbeit stören kann?"fauchte Watson sie an.

„Nein so meinten wir das nicht. Ich meine...´Sie haben doch die Videos selbst gesehen. Würden sie sich das ihren besten Freund wünschen? Dann wäre der Tot viel besser."sagte Donovan. John schmiss den Becher gegen die Wand.

„Dem einzigen dem ich den Tot wünsche sind diese Monster!"rief John und stürmte aus dem Büro. Vorm Treppenhaus wird er allerdings von Lestrade abgefangen.

„Wenn sie das gleiche sagen wie die beiden Taugenichts,dann schwöre ich ihnen verprügle ich sie windelweich."drohte John den Inspektor. „Nein sicherlich nicht. Wo gehen sie denn hin?"fragte Greg.

„Frische Luft schnappen."sagte John. „Ich komme mit. Ist ziemlich viel was man verarbeiten muss. Ich überleg ob ich vielleicht einen Psyschologen dazuschalten soll."sagte Lestrade.

„Wozu? Ich denke die Frauen brauchen eher einen Pyschologen,ihnen wurde viel leid zugefügt. Ich hoffe,das Amy und Sherlock nicht das gleiche durchmachen müssen."seufzte John.

„Das hoffe ich auch."sagte Lestrade und blickte in die Ferne.

„Westwood am Apparat."meldete sich die Ehefrau am Telefon. Dann brach sie weinend zusammen. Der Ehemann konnte sie gerade noch auffangen und schaute sie fragend an. Sie blickte auf den Telefonhörer. Dann hörte der Mann auch die Stimme.

„Oh mein Gott...AMY!"rief euphorisch.

„Daddy? Bitte helf mir. Ich...wir hatten einen Unfall...wir konnten fliehen."rief Amy weinend

„Wo bist du mein Schatz? Wir holen dich."sprach der Vater.

„Wald...hier ist Wald. Aber wir sind nicht weit weg von London entfernt."sagte Amy und schluchzte. Die Verbindung wurde schlechter.

„Schatz? Was für ein Wald. Was siehst du?"fragte der Ehemann und hörte nur noch ein Rauschen.

„Eine Holzhütte...und eine Strasse. Von der Ferne seh ich Big Ben..."hörte der Vater die Stimme seiner Tochter bis die Verbindung abbrach.

„Sie lebt."schluchzte die Mutter und umarmte ihren Mann.

„Sie tun was?"rief Lestrade erbost und holte seine Autoschlüssel. „Nicht ohne Polizei. Es könnte eine Falle sein. Bleibenn sie wo sie sind. Wir kommen."sagte Lestrade. Donovan,Anderson eilten in ihre Wagen.

„John? Positive Nachrichten. Amy hat sich bei ihren Eltern gemeldet. Wir fahren zu den sie einfach hinterher."sagte Lestrade und legte auf.

„Was ist los?"fragte die bei John saß und versucht ihn zu trösten. „Keine Zeit."sagte Watson nur und eilte zum nächsten Taxi.

„Wir müssen sofort los. Amy ist am leben,sie hat uns angerufen."rief die Mutter,als Lestrade ihr entgegen kam.

„Was genau hat sie gesagt?"fragte Lestrade.

„Wir müssen sofort los. Sie sagt,das sie fliehen konnte. Das es ein Unfall gab. Aber die Verbindung wurde schlechter.

Sie meinte,sie würde in der nähe einer Holzhütte im Wald sein. Und man könnte den Big Ben sehen."sagte .

„Das sind positive Nachrichten."sagte Lestrade. „Hat sie noch was über Sherlock Holmes gesagt?"fragte John.

Lestrade hatte gar nicht bemerkt,das neben ihn trat. „Nein hat sie nicht. Aber sie hat in Plural gesprochen. Jemand muss noch dabei gewesen sein. Bitte wir müssen los. Wenn Amy verletzt ist."sagte die Mutter leicht hysterisch.

„Beruhigen sie sich."sagte Lestrade.

Der ehemalige Soldat hat ein funken Hoffnung,das Sherlock zu den lebenden gehörte.

Die Position,wo Amy angerufen haben könnte war einfach. Die Eltern fuhr mit der Polizei mit.

Es war zwar kein Wald sondern es waren einige Bäume und die Holzhütte entpuppte sich zu einem Aufsichtsturm. Entweder war Amy ziemlich verwirrt oder es war ein Täuschungsmanöver.

„AMY!"rief die Mutter. Doch es blieb still. Nur das Pfeiffen der Vögel war zu hören.

„Sie waren da."sagte Lestrade plötzlich. Auf der Strasse waren frische Bremsspuren zu sehen.

„Aber wir sind richtig,wir sehen den Big Ben."sagte John und blickte sich um. Etwas blendete ihn. Stirnrunzelnd bückte sich Watson nach dem Stück. Es war eine blutverschmierte Lupe. Sherlocks Lupe. John atmete auf. Sherlock war hier.

„Wir müssen weiter."schluchzte Amy und griff immer wieder nach Sherlocks Handgelenk. Sherlock hatte es geschafft,als sie im Wagen saßen konnte er die Tür entriegeln und beide konnten fliehen. Der Aufprall allerdings war hart. Amy schlug mit dem Kopf auf den Asphalt auf. Wahrscheins eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung. Er selbst wurde von dem Amerikaner angeschossen. Sein Blickfeld war eingeschränkt. Die Blutergüsse auf dem Gesicht und die Prügel hinterliessen deutliche spuren.

Das Sprechen fehlte Sherlock schwer. Immer wieder gab man ihm ein Sedativum,damit er schweigt und nicht fliehen konnte.

Also blieb ihm auch nichts anderes übrig,als sie telefonieren zu lassen. Da machte sich auch ihre schwere Gehirnerschütterung bemerkbar. Ihre Information war mangelhaft. Doch ihn hätte man gar nicht verstanden. Sherlock denkt,das sein Kiefer auch gebrochen wurde.

„Los beeil dich!"rief Amy hysterisch,als Sherlock wieder stürzte. „Pau..pauschee. Höhle."sagte Sherlock und stand kurz vor der Bewustlosigkeit.

„Nein ich werde weitergehen. Auch ohne dich!"rief sie und blickte sich wirr um. Sherlock schrie sie solle stehen bleiben,doch da war sie plötzlich verschwunden und man hörte nur einen kurzen schrei.

Sherlock richtete sich noch einmal auf und rannte vor. Er hatte doch richtig gehört. Es war ein kleiner Fluss und Amy ist runtergerutscht und liegt bewustlos im Wasser.

„Was war das?"fragte Donovan und blickte sich um. Sie dachte einen Schrei gehört zu haben.

Dann hörte sie einen lauten Schuss.

„Schüsse,"dachte Donovan und blickte zu ihren Kollegen. Sie verteilten sich und liefen los.

Sie sahen frische Blutspuren. Wer auch immer verletzt wurde,war noch in der Nähe.

„Stehenbleiben!"rief Donovan und richtete die Pistole den Mann. Er gehörte auch zu der Verbrecherbande.

Donovan legte ihm Handschellen an und kehrte zu den anderen zurück. Doch dieser war nicht verletzt.

Lestrade, John und Anderson waren schon weiter gegangen. Sie entdeckten keine Blutspuren mehr. „Hier wurde kurz gerastet. Die Erde ist aufgewühlt und Äste sind eingeknickt."sagte der ehemalige Soldat.

Sie folgten der Spur. Sie hörte das plätschern des Flusses. Hier wurden die Spuren deutlicher. John blickte runter. Einige Felsen waren blutverschmiert. „Verdammt Sherlock wo sind sie nur?"dachte Watson sich.

Mehrfach versuchte Sherlock die bewustlose Amy wach zu bekommen. Die Wunde am Hinterkopf ist aufgegangen und blutete. Wenn sie nicht bald in ein Krankenhaus kommen,würde Amy verbluten. Aber immer noch liefen die beiden Amerikaner hier rum. Sherlock schaute sich um. Sie waren zu weit von der Strasse entfernt. Er selbst hatte auch starke Kopfschmerzen. Konzentrieren fehlt ihn immer schwerer. Er riss noch ein stück stoff von seinem Hemd ab und verbindete die Wunde von Amy. Nach kurzer Rast hob Sherlock sie hoch und lief weiter. Sherlock musste Richtung Strasse,vielleicht fahren auch andere Autos entlang und würden sie mitnehmen.

„Stehen bleiben!"sagte plötzlich eine Stimme vor ihn. Sherlock erstarrte. Die Waffe war direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

„Na keine bissige Bemerkungen mehr? Ach ja stimmt,wir haben dir ja den Kiefer gebrochen. Du kannst ja nicht mehr reden."lachte der Mann und läd die Waffe. Sherlock lief einige Schritte zurück. „Schönn hier bleiben."sagte der Mann und zielte.

Der Schmerz den Sherlock erwartete kam nicht. Sondern sah wie der Amerikaner zusammensackte. Doch da war niemand. Verblüfft blickte Sherlock sich um.

„Sherlock!"rief dann doch jemand. Der Angesprochene schaute auf. Er lächelte. Auf ihn war immer verlass.

„Weit dürfen sie nicht mehr gekommen sein. Einer von ihnen scheint verletzt zu sein."sagte Anderson als sie am Fluss angekommen sind. „Die Schleifspuren führen in diese Richtung."sagte John und lief vorraus.

Seine Sinne waren angespannt. Er würde Sherlock finden. Die Äste waren eingeknickt. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg.

Dann hörte er eine Stimme. Und sah eine Gestalt. Diese trug eine weiter Gestalt auf den rücken. John sah Amy,die einen Verband am Kopf trug,der allerdings schon mit Blut vollgesogen war. Also war Amy die verletzte. Sie regte sich allerdings nicht. John musste auf die andere seite kommen,um den Mann bewältigen zu können.

„Ach ja stimmt, wir haben dir ja den Kiefer gebrochen. Du kannst ja nicht mehr reden," hörte John die Worte von dem Mann der eine Waffe auf Sherlock gerichtet hat. John war wütend. Man hat ihm den Kiefer gebrochen?

Als John die richtige Position hatte um zu schiessen,erschrack john trotzdem. Er sah jetzt Sherlock von der Vorderansicht. Sherlock hatte eine Schusswunde an der Schulter. Seine Klamotten waren kaputt. Das Gesicht war angeschwollen und mit Blut verklebt. Nur die leuchtenden Adleraugen konnte man sehen.

John schoss ohne zu zögern auf den Mann. Dieser sackte auch augenblicklich zusammen.

Der ehemalige Soldat atmete erleichtert aus und rief nach seinem Freund. Dieser blickte ihn an und fing an zu lächeln.

„Sie sehen schlimm aus. Lestrade und Anderson werden gleich kommen. Haben sicherlich den Schuss gehört."sagte John. Sherlock liess Amy auf den Boden gleiten und deutete dann auf die Wunde hin. John löste den Verband und sah sich die Verletzung an. „Das sieht nicht gut aus. Wie lange ist sie schon bewustlos?"fragte Watson und blickte Sherlock fragend an. „5Minuten?"fragte John,da er nicht sicher war,ob er Sherlocks Handzeichen richtig verstand. Dieser nickte nur.

„John?"rief Lestrade und erreichte ihn. „Sherlock gott sind sie verletzt? Was hat man mit ihnen gemacht?" John?"fragte Greg, da Sherlock darauf nicht antwortete. „Man hat ihm den Kiefer gebrochen. Deswegen wird er ihnen auch nicht antworten. Schusswunde an Schulter. Amy hat eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung mit schwerer Platzwunde am Hinterkopf. Nehmen sie Amy. Ich helfe Sherlock"sagte .

Die Eltern rannten Kreischend zu ihrer bewustloser Tochter. Anderson klärte sie kurz auf. Dankbar schauten sie zu Sherlock. Dieser nickte nur.

6Wochen später kamen die Eltern und Amy zu Sherlock in die Bakerstreet. „Wir wollten uns noch mal persönlich bedanken. Danke das sie unsere Amy wiedergebracht haben. Sie sind ein ausgezeichneter Detektiv."sagte die Mutter und überreichte ihnen ein Geschenkekorb. Sherlock blickte John nur verwirrt an. Dieser bedankte sich bei den Drei.

Als sie endlich weg waren. „Langweilig. Wann gibt's wieder irgendwelche Morde?"


End file.
